


Information Technology

by Tricochet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, catco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: When James takes a break after trying to get IT to fix his computer, he meets Winn.





	Information Technology

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when James works as art director, but L-Corp owns CatCo. I'm really... not satisfied with the characterization in 3x17, so I wrote some Winn/James AU fluff because it feels like all I post for them is angst. Speaking of, I do have another angst fic planned, so be ready!

James growls at the computer screen again. The flute solo on the phone is getting more irritating by the second. 

The solo pauses, and James sits up. 

“Please remain on hold,” a robotic voice says, then the music continues. James sighs. 

“I’m the head of the art department,” he wants to tell someone. He stands up from his desk and strolls to the office next door.

He pushes the door open. Kara is gone, but her candy dispenser is still sitting on a cabinet. A handful of chocolate is exactly what James needs, but someone is already pouring candy into a cup. 

Winn turns around and sees James. His hair is a little bit ruffed, and his face turns into an adorable grimace when he recognizes one of his coworkers.

“Uh, I was just…” he starts, clearly trying to explain why he’s in someone else’s office taking candy. “Kara told me I could take candy whenever I wanted, so…”

James takes a handful of chocolate too and gulps the whole thing down. Normally, he wouldn’t like to do anything like that in front of a coworker he barely knows, but it’s been that kind of day. 

Winn leans over like he’s trying to see if James is okay. James turns to him and shakes his hand. 

“Sorry, this is so unprofessional. It’s just been that kind of day.”

“I can understand, Mr. Olsen. Someone thought it was a good idea to take an extension cord into the bathroom all the way from their office power strip. Problem was, they ended up ripping the strip out of the wall.”

He pauses and looks down like he’s just overshared. “Sorry, you didn’t need to know all that. You’re in art, right?”

James tries to come up with Winn's department. It might be marketing, but he can’t remember.

“Yeah, and it’s James,” James says. Most of the others at CatCo call him by his first name anyway, especially when they’re both taking candy from someone else’s office. “And I always like to know what’s going on at the rest of the departments. I’m having problems getting IT on the line to fix my computer. They put me on hold. I never want to hear a flute solo again.”

Winn freezes. “You tried calling? How long ago?”

“About an hour.”

He winces. 

“What?” James says. “Wait, how long have you been here?”

Winn looks ashamed. James looks in Kara’s candy dispenser. It’s almost empty. 

“Wasn’t it full this morning?” James asks. 

“How about I go fix your computer?”

James nods and starts heading back to his office. “I got Cat to build the cost of candy into Kara’s salary anyway.”

He sits down at his chair and starts explaining the problem. Winn leans over his computer and presses a few keys before he’s even done explaining. 

“Easy fix. If you have any more problems, ask for Winn Schott in IT,” Winn says. He takes a minute to stand up from his position over James’s chair. 

“I will. Thank you, Mr. Schott.”

Winn smiles at James. “It’s Winn.”

 

 

 

James is nearly fed up with his computer randomly opening pages of L-Corp patent proposals. So far, the network has tried to tell him that he doesn’t have the required authority to be accessing those pages seven times when he’s not even trying.

He strides downstairs and finds Winn at his desk. He stands up when he sees James.

“Having trouble?”

“Yeah. It keeps opening patent pages. It’s not really bad, it’s just a nuisance, but if you’re not busy…”

“No, I’m just… waiting for something to come up. Something… that I did not at all orchestrate,” Winn says. James raises his eyebrows. 

They take the elevator to James’s office, and Winn sits down at the computer. He waits less than a minute before L-Corp’s restricted screen shows up.

“Hmm,” Winn says slowly. He opens James’s settings and finds a folder James has never heard of. He starts clicking on things. James can do many things, including run an entire department at a large company, but he can’t understand the commands Winn is executing. 

Winn sits up and waits. No error shows up.

“Thank you,” James says. “Sorry I’ve called you in here like five times in the past week.”

“No problem,” Winn says. “I actually got an offer to move to a different part of L-Corp. They want me in the labs. It’s kind of abrupt, but I’ll be leaving next week. I’ll still be around here some, though.”

“Wow,” James says. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks. I’m sad about leaving Kara’s candy stash, though. It’ll be a lot more intense than fixing computers.” He pauses and looks down. “I actually have a confession to make. All those repairs were a lot simpler than they looked. I just did them kind of slowly. So I could, uh… spend some more time around you.”

James grins. “Well, I should admit something too. I kept calling you in for bogus repairs so I’d have an excuse to bring you up here.”

Winn smiles, and his eyes shut. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You could have just asked, you know. ‘Hey, Winn! I think you’re cute. Since you know a lot about computers, could you teach me how to turn it on?’”

James snorts and covers his eyes with a hand. “That was awful.”

“I have more,” Winn says. He clears his throat. James laughs again before he even speaks.

“I’ll take your word for it,” James promises. 

 

 

 

“How’s your new job?” James asks. Winn sits on his desk and waits for him to finish a layout he’s working on.

“It’s really good,” Winn says. “I made a robot today. It doesn’t really do anything, but it was fun. It might eventually be good for something.”

James stands up and takes a sip of the tea Winn brought. “My computer didn’t have any problems today. Wonder why that could be.”

“You’re welcome,” Winn says. He has to stand on his toes to kiss James, but it’s worth it when James blushes.


End file.
